Stick N' Poke
by tegansbigbreasts
Summary: Oneshot. Tegan gives Sara a homemade tattoo. It turns Sara on. Quincest - Tegan/Sara - Smutty


"Tegan, this is stupid," Sara protests, pushing her hair back and reaching for a ponytail to tie her long, thick hair back.

Tegan quickly rolls her eyes, looking down at the pencil. It had a needle shoved in the eraser, tied there with thread. She sighed, dipping the needle in the black ink and grabbing her sister's arm. She held it in place as she pressed the needle into Sara's skin. Sara hissed, looking down at her arm. Immediately, blood dripped from the spot. Sara panicked, scared that she was bleeding. She remembered when Tegan pierced her eyebrow and the blood that followed but this seemed really dangerous. She opened her mouth, and then sucked in her bottom lip.

"I'm scared," she admitted, bringing her eyes up to Tegan's.

Tegan chuckled, wiping the blood and the ink away with a wet paper towel. Next, she lifted an eyebrow at her sister.

"Scared?"

Sara nodded. Tegan leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was short but it reassured Sara. Really, the idea was totally stupid and reckless but Sara couldn't help herself. She thought this would mark a very important date. She and Tegan decided they were moving out together. Tegan had all the materials for this because she often poked their friends. Sara was always around to watch and she was usually jealous of the intimate moment. It was insanely intimate. Tegan was incredibly close to Sara, she could feel her breath on her nose. It tickled but Sara really loved it. She loved everything about Tegan. She admired every single aspect of her twin. It was all lovely. She linked their free hands and kissed Tegan once more.

"Keep going."

Tegan nodded, pulling away slightly to see her sisters arm clearer. Tegan went away with poking and dipping and eventually, the sensation was unbelievably erotic to Sara. She liked the pain. With each poke, she moaned- the deeper the poke, the louder the moan. Tegan stopped multiple times to check on Sara.

Once Tegan had finished and cleaned Sara's arm up, Sara's underwear were fully soaked. She pushed Tegan back onto the carpet and straddled her. She grinded against Tegan, pulling out her ponytail and letting her hair fall down. She moved her fingers through her hair and to the right side as she bent down to lay kisses along her older counterpart's neck. Tegan moaned with her hands on Sara's waist in seconds. Sara sucked hard on Tegan's neck, leaving deep purple marks. Their mother would be pissed, but neither girl truly cared. They were home alone for the weekend. There were so many possibilities. They had options. They could have sex wherever they wanted. They didn't need to wait until late at night, they didn't have to sneak anywhere.

Sara's bum lifted at the thought and she sprung out of the room. Tegan quickly followed, nervous about what was happening. She had no idea what was wrong with Sara. Once she saw Sara on the table, she giggled.

"Whoa, scandalous," she teased her girlfriend.

Sara nodded, biting her lip and pulling off her soaked underwear. She tossed them at Tegan and laughed.

"Come here."

Tegan stepped closer, her hands in her pockets. Sara rolled her eyes, spreading her legs to show Tegan in fact how aroused she was. Tegan's eyes widened as she saw Sara's dripping folds. She pulled off her sweater and pulled of Sara's shirt as she kissed her. Soon, every article of clothing was dispensed and Tegan was on top of her sister. They hungrily made out, hands all over, making bright red marks.

"Tegan, please," Sara whined, bucking her hips up.

Biting her lip, Tegan took control; pinning her sister on the table and moving her palm hard and fast against Sara's clit. Sara screamed, her back arching. Tegan grinned at this, abruptly sliding two fingers into Sara and curling them instantly. She knew Sara could get off on penetration alone, so she planned to work on that. Each time Sara came from penetration only, it was messy. Her pussy became like a faucet. Tegan chuckled as Sara shuddered, her body shaking with anticipation.

"How is that, Sasa? Does it feel nice?" Tegan inquired as she sped up her pace.

Sara's chest heaved, her nipples stood attention and her hair clung onto her forehead with sweat. She couldn't even talk. Since she didn't have to be quiet, her moans took on a loud volume- the girl was practically screaming and damn right she hoped the neighbors could hear because Sara Quin was about to have one of the best orgasms of her life thanks to her twin sister.

"Fuck," Tegan cursed under her breath as Sara's body came to a halt and cum streamed freely from her bright pink cunt and dripped onto the table. Tegan couldn't suppress the giggle in her throat. Sara gasped and grabbed onto Tegan's hair as a second orgasm took her body over. She screamed and curled her toes. She sighed happily as Tegan pulled out and rubbed her stomach.

Tegan giggled, leaning against the wall and looking at her naked twin. She was dripping, cum sticky on her thighs. She could totally get off on just looking at her sister, she knew it. She slipped a single finger in between her lips and rubbed the erect bundle of nerves. Tegan wasn't really into penetration, her pussy was insanely tight. She hated it but apparently Sara loved it. Also, Tegan was way more sensitive than her sister. She moaned softly as she rubbed at her clit hard. Once Sara heard the moan, she sat up straight.

"Oh, Teetee, I can do that for you."

Sara stood up, slapping Tegan's thighs so she would spread her legs- which she did. Sara got on her knees, moving her hair to the right side again as she licked up Tegan's slit. Tegan whimpered, reaching her arms out and moving her fingers to signal to Sara. Sara smiled, lifting her hands and locking her fingers with Tegan's as she connected her lips to Tegan's swollen cunt. She sucked in one labia, then the other. She licked through her folds again and took Tegan's clit between her lips. Tegan moaned softly, a smile playing on her lips.

"Baby…" she moaned, "Sara… Oh, shit, Sara!"

Sara happily lowered her tongue to catch Tegan's flowing juices. She always loved that about Tegan. Every time she came, she would repeat Sara's name like that. Sara stood up, pulling Tegan to her. They stood there for quite some time, just holding each other.


End file.
